


Longshot

by Mary_the_gardener



Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_the_gardener/pseuds/Mary_the_gardener
Summary: You know that sensation, when it feels like all the knots are finally coming together.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Advent songfics challenge 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Longshot

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, a song that doesn't belong to the paleolithic!
> 
> Inspired to: Longshot - Catfish and the Bottlemen
> 
> Edit: Due to copyright restrictions, all the [lyrics ](https://genius.com/Catfish-and-the-bottlemen-longshot-lyrics) in the work have been replaced by an **x**.

It had been ok, to let Yuzu go. Well, honestly, it was the only thing Javi could do, because everyone knows how stubborn Yuzu is, and the ones who trained with him knew even better than anyone else.

So Javi stood by the sides, watching Yuzu soar, glow in the reflection of his gold medals. He didn't push, he didn't confront him, didn't force his own feelings on Yuzu, cause he knew Yuzu had buried his deep down. He knew because he watched him. Javier had watched him jump on the podium in Saitama, radiating with the happiness of who is on top of the world, and was watching him now, gliding on the smooth ice, body coloured by dancing lights.

Javi stood and watched, but he knew that one day he would realize what it was that actually mattered. One day. One day he would get him.

That's why for now he let himself smile back to pretty Miki, who was enjoying the exhibition of the world champion in the obscurity a few meters from him, and who probably had been able to read the emotions dancing on his face.

**x**

  
  


Turning to Miki had been ok, despite all those messed up emotions.

Because in the short two years they had been training together they had grown accustomed to each other, in an incredibly quick and easy way. They had fun together and relied on each other like life-long friends. And Javi knew pretty well where that road was leading them.

So he had pushed it aside, turned his attentions on another japanese, thinking that Yuzu would understand. Because he somehow felt like Yuzu knew it all, knew of the butterflies that pounded into Javi stomach when he helped him up from a fall more than when he launched himself in the air for a quad, and knew how Javi couldn't let them fly out in the open. Because Yuzu wouldn't either and that's why he was going to accept Javi's decision.

**x**

  
  


Miki was kind and loving, and he had let her warmth drive him ashore in the heath of that long summer. When the autumn and the new season came they still kept in touch, the technology of this new decade working wonders on long-distance relationships, things going so smoothly that sometimes he could almost forget of the butterflies still quietly moving in the pit of his stomach. With the fresh memory of Miki's velvety skin under is fingertips it was easy to silence them during the practices he happened to share with Yuzu. He was like any other training mate, they goofed around, they laughed, they fell, they worked hard together. And just sometimes, a fond smile would spread on Javi's face.

  
  


**x**

  
  


Season went by, rivals' fierceness stained by friendly laughs as they sharpened their moves with body sweat that melted the ice, until one day Javi found himself with a gold medal to be hung around his neck and a sobbing Yuzu in his arms.

He wasn't new to Yuzu's emotional break downs, but this time he could see that it was all for him, and he couldn't help but smile the brightest smile, eyes twinkling like stars. It's was an instant of happiness, but later on, thinking about it with a cooler mind, he could see how nothing had changed, how Yuzu kept denying it all even while tell-tale tears were running down his cheeks.

It was still the same, and that day in Shangai was just another memory Javi would fold neatly into a drawer.

  
  


**x**

That's how Javi had known. Known that things couldn't keep on like that. Because Yuzu was not just another team-mate, was not a friend he could casually joke with. He looked back at the past winter, when he thought he had everything under control, everything going along with his plans, and realized that maybe, just maybe, things had actually been spiralling down. Because who can stop that feeling? He couldn't, and Yuzu couldn't. No one could. And Javi felt really sad, because he had always been a good boyfriend, but this time, maybe, he had failed Miki a little bit.

Still, he didn't even have to close his eyes to see that glint in Yuzu's eyes, the shining of his desire for more, more, more, soaring higher and higher, conquering more and more, surpass himself again and again. And he knew that was all Yuzu was going to see for the time being, because Javi had a cent of that hunger burning into him too.

  
  
  


**x**

To say that the next year was weird would have been downplaying it. It was a constant alternation of hot and cold, like they were tied at the ends of a bouncing spring. When they were physically apart, continents separating them, they were like total strangers, not keeping in touch in any way, and sometimes even in the days that they were both at the club, they sulked each in his own moody bubble.

After Boston it got even worse: the rare moments of friendliness totally cut out but the sharpness of Yuzu's focus. He wanted his gold back, and toward that goal he devoted himself body and mind.

But it paid off: he finally got the top of his podium back, while Javi slipped down and out of it, just like he had finally let Miki go, because he just couldn't ignore those thrilling moments when he looked at Yuzu and felt like a teenager all over again, no matter how rare they were.

The olympic season had been a rollercoaster too, half of the time filled with that silent question of whether Yuzu was going to make it or not, Javi wanting to know, worried for the person close to his heart, and at the same time conscious of what it would have meant for his chances to podium. And even after that, how many nights he had spent awake, pondering over the idea of just asking him, just a little "what do the doctors say? Will you come back?" As if he was going to be there. But he wasn't. And Yuzu knew too, that moment when it has been revealed previously saved into a corner of Jack's heart, along with Yuzu clinging to his shirt, whit his words begging him to stay. 

It had almost looked like Javi had finally be proven right.

  
  


**x**

  
  


Now they're wrapped around each other, happy smiles and overflowing hearts, giddily staring at each other with love, eyes tracing all the age lines that time and ice sketched into their face and that they by now know by heart.

It hadn't happened in Korea,but it happened one year later, in the same place where Javi had first decided to push back his feelings. Silver apparently didn't taste so good, or maybe in a silver mirror Yuzu saw his life more clearly.

But how could Javi have been ready after denying all of it for so many years. He hadn't. But they had gotten there, eventually, adjusting their lives around that well consolidated love.

**x**

It's not easy now,making things work, with their respective lives spreading all over the globe. Spain and Japan are still very far apart, even when one isn't competing anymore. And there are awards, and shows to attend, and the first of Javi's students starting to try out international competitions. But their relationship has strong foundations on which the slowly built something solid. And it works, in the middle of all the chaos that is life they still cling to each other, to this happiness they finally found.

**x**

It took ages, but Javi still think that is was ok to let Yuzu go, back then, because one has to know how to wait for things, how to give time to time. Because something like their connection doesn't vanish in a couple of days, but grows and grows until it's ripe.

And holding Yuzu in his arms now, eyes full of love and lips warm and soft and all his, it's the best thing he got in life.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
